


Foursome with the Winchesters and Castiel

by the_new_prophet



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Cuddling & Snuggling, Daddy Kink, Dirty Truth or Dare, Face-Fucking, Foursome - F/M/M/M, Hand Jobs, Happy Ending, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, cas is a good kisser
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-03
Updated: 2016-04-03
Packaged: 2018-05-30 23:04:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6445867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_new_prophet/pseuds/the_new_prophet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>First smutty fan-fic, I wrote this in 4 in the morning. Please comment, tell me what you think.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Foursome with the Winchesters and Castiel

You had been with the Winchesters and Cas for a while, a year or two. You started off by just being apart of a job. A werewolf killed your parents and gave you a huge scar on your back. You didn’t know what to do after so the Winchesters took you in, you were a fast learner, and picked up on few things and became a hunter. A good one too, you were almost as good as the boys just in 2 years. Two years of being with 3 of the most attractive guys in the world, 2 years without being in bed with one of them, that needed to change.

 

The four of you were heading back to the bunker from a job, a nest of vamps. The adrenaline was still flowing so you suggested to stop and get some beer and play a game. Of course Dean was up for it, so Sam and Cas went along. 

 

After you picked up some good beer, the four of you set up at the kitchen table. Then Sam asked “What game?”

 

Which you replied, “Truth or dare.” 

 

“Dirty?” Dean asked with a grin

 

"Dirty.” You confirmed. “Alrighty Sam, truth or dare?”

"Truth"

“Alright you wimp,” you said with a little giggle, “What is your favorite kink?”

 

“Uhh...Daddy kink.”

 

“Mmm I didn’t think you were that kinky.” You laughed

“Shut up” 

“Truth or dare?” Sam asked turning to Dean.

"I don’t trust you so truth.”

 

“Dirty fantasy with a celebrity”

 

“Mmm...threesome with angelina jolie and selena gomez” Dean said with a grin

 

“Really, selena gomez?”

 

“What, she’s hot!”

You and Sam laughed

“Whatever, Cas, truth or dare?”

 

"Since you two won’t do it,” cas gestured to the boys, “I choose dare” 

 

“Oh just for that, I’m gonna make this a good one” Dean thought for a moment, then looked at you for a second, and then an evil grin grew on his face. 

 

“Cas I dare you to kiss Y/N”

 

Everything was going according to your plan, “now to get their pants off” you thought

 

“Oh and make it tongue” Dean added 

You and Cas stood up, and Cas took a step to get closer. Cas kissed you first and damn he was a good kisser, it started out slow but you kissed back hard. You opened up your lips a little to let his tongue in, his tongue worked with grace as it explored your mouth. You held the back of his neck to deepen the kiss, his fingers founded their way to the belt loop of your jeans and pulled you closer as your hands snaked up his back to pull off his trench coat and went under his shirt. 

You felt his growing erection against your thigh, “goddamn that’s hot” you thought. So hot that you forgot about the brothers, you broke the kiss to ask “What about the boys?” 

 

“Well they can either watch us or join us” Cas said in more gravely voice than usual which turned you on a lot.

 

And so Sam and Dean went over to you and Cas. You continued to kiss Cas and you started palming Sam and Dean through their jeans earning moans from the both of them. The moans continued until you suddenly stopped and walked out of the kitchen. The three boy had a “what the fuck look” on their faces when you popped your head back into the kitchen and asked

“Are you coming?” With a smutty smirk

On the way to your bedroom you thought, “Should I be the dominate one or submissive? Nah I let them fuck me however they want” you giggled a little

 

By the time the boys finally got to your room you were already just in your bra and panties.

You sat at the edge of the bed, facing the door, they looked at you with such amazement, like they were three honry little teenagers seeing a girl’s body for the first. You finally broke the silence and said “I’m all yours”

 

Sam was the first one to come to you, he gently pushed you down onto the bed, then grabbed your thighs to open up legs. He kneeled down to kiss and mark your inner thigh, he then tore off your panties and dived right in eating you out.

“Fuck Y/N, you’re so wet. God, and you taste so good” 

Dean and Cas were now on each side of the bed with no clothes on, you took them in your hand, dean with your right hand and Cas with you left. The both of them moaning, Dean suddenly moving across the bed to get to Cas. He kissed Cas as he reposition your hand so you were stroking both their dicks at the same time. 

 

Sam’s tongue worked you close to your orgasm, before you knew it you were coming with a scream. Once you gathered back from your orgasm Cas took charge, “Y/N, Sam is gonna fuck you while I’m in your ass” You moaned and said “Whatever you want boys” 

 

Sam laid on the bed and you straddled him, you aligned yourself to his dick and slowly sunk down. Sam waited a little before moving for you to adjust, he was huge and he felt bigger in you. You slowly started to grind down on him, this went on for a moment or two when you felt something cold drip down the crack of your ass. You gasped as the cold lube ran down your thigh, you gasped even louder when you felt the tip of cas’ dick brush against your rim. 

“Go ahead babe” you said reassuring him, you thought he’d be slow but he thrusted in all at once which made you gasp/moan really loud. You’ve never tried anal, you thought it would be just painful and no pleasure but god were you wrong. It felt a little weird at first but once Cas started thrusting, fucking shit did that felt good.

 

Sam and Cas started on a rhythm, it was amazing but you notice Dean was there watching and stroking himself. “Aw come here Dean, let me help you” you said. Dean walked to you, and you helped give a hand job. “Fuck I’m close Y/N”, you grinned then started to places little kitten lickes on his leeking head, you put your mouth over the head and moaned around it, his breath hitched then came on your face with a low groan. 

 

The moans between you Sam and Cas became more frequent, you all neared your orgasms.

Sam and Cas pounding into you, you were all 10 seconds away from cumming. 

“Fuck, I’m gonna come so hard” you moaned, “ mmm, me too baby, want me to cum on you?” Cas whispered in your ear, “Fuck, yesss”. You were the first one to cum with a scream, the Cas pulled out and came on your back, then Sam thrusted one more time then pulled off and came on your chest.

 

You collapsed on to Sam chest, the four of you huffing a puffing trying to catch your breaths, then Cas said “Fuck Dean, you gotta try her ass, it’s perfect”

 

“Holy shit yeah”

 

You will still on Sam lying on his chest, Sam nibbled on your ear and whispered, “We’re gonna change positions, okay?” All you could do was nod. You got off of Sam and laid on the bed, just lying there looking like a mess, with sex hair, and your holes stretched. The three boy stood there looking at you grinning, you giggled and said “Are you gonna stare, or are you gonna fuck me?” The three boys laughed, Cas laid on the bed and you straddled him, he wasn't as big as Sam but stilled filled you up, this time when Dean entered your ass it didn't feel as weird because you were already stretched out by cas. Dean filled your ass pretty well, it was hot, their pace was faster.

The bliss was amazing, it got better when you looked down and found cas sucking on your tits, it got even better when you saw Sam standing on the bed so you were eye level with his dick. “You want this pretty girl” he asked, again all you could do was nod. You uses your free hand to give him a few good strokes before putting the head in your mouth slowly sinking down, you stroked what you couldn't fit in your mouth. You started to bob your head, and grabbed his balls to which he moaned at. You moaned around your mouth when he said “so fucking close” you remembered his favorite kink and asked “fuck my face daddy?”

 

He groaned and said “you got it babe”

 

He took a hold of your head and slowly started to thrust into you. It wasn’t rough face fucking, it was slow and perfect, at the end of each thrust he curved his hips a little to hit the back of your throat.

It was all perfect just like you dreamed, with Dean fucking Winchester in your ass, and Cast-fucking-iel in your pussy and sucking your tit, and Sam fucking Winchester fucking your face. It was all so perfect, just like you planned. 

 

You came so hard just from this blissful moment and how simply perfect this was.

 

Sam came down your throat, Cas came on your stomach, and dean came in you.

 

You were completely exhausted, Dean picked you up to the bathroom to clean you up. Then carried you to your room because the bed was bigger, they laid you down and snuggled with you, “You know Y/N, you’re so pretty” said Sam “and beautiful” Dean added, “also perfect”Cas said. “Thank you boys” the four of you fell asleep on each others arms.


End file.
